Unknown: Phoebe
by Stephanie18
Summary: This is Unknown Phoebe...
1. The Unsent Email

Phoebe  
  
This goes with Unknown. The sisters aren't sisters and they barely know each other. Read Unknown so it'll be easier. Um, this is the separate Phoebe part. This is the last part of the Unknown stuff. There'll probably be around five or six chapters with these separate parts. So, anyway, this is Phoebe.  
  
  
Phoebe sat at the counter. No one had been in the book store for an hour now and the heavy perfume of the place was getting to her.  
Ms. Mizzerworth wouldn't be in for the rest of the day, so she had absolutely no one to talk to. She sighed then remembered her laptop.  
She smiled and took it from her bag. In a few minutes she got online and waited.  
No body was online. She still had no one to talk to. She decided to write an email.  
  
Dear You,  
How have things been? Things with me have been...interesting. I met up with Piper a little while ago. She needed some help with a cat...or should I say girl? I don't know. It's all very confusing. I've just got nothing to do anymore. When I got this job I thought it'd help with my other...job. The whole witch thing. I figured that a shop full of books on magic would be useful, but it hasn't been so far. The whole vanquishing thing has been going good. I can do it all on my own...I don't need the book store! Do you have any idea how frustrating that is? And the other day I almost levitated in front of Ms. Mizzerworth! That would have been a disaster. This whole witch thing is cramping my style...it's so horrible it's making me talk in 50's speak...and it's making me invent words like 50's speak. I really think I need a vacation. Oh yeah, I could just see Leo letting me go on vacation. Yeah right! Running into Piper was nice...I'll admit that. Of course, I met her because of magic. What is up with this witch stuff? It's really just, so-so-so unexplainable. I don't know. I'm a witch with an un-witch life...kinda. I don't even think that makes sense.  
  
Phoebe read over her email and deleted it.  
"Yeah, like I'd ever actually send it." She muttered to herself and signed off.   
It was going to be another boring day at the book store. 


	2. The Phoebements

Phoebe just got home and put her bag down. It had been a terribly long day and she just wanted to take a nice hot bath and go to bed, but her plans were ruined when Leo orbed in.  
Phoebe groaned and said sarcastically, "My ray of sunshine."  
"That's cute. I see Cole is really rubbing off on you with that one." Leo replied.  
"Yeah, well. It makes sense." Phoebe told him with a sarcastic smile.  
"Anyway," Leo said following her into the kitchen, "there's innocents."  
"I know there is innocence. Like little kids...they've got that cute little innocence about them. And with virg-" Phoebe started.  
"No, I mean innocents. As in two people you have to save instead of one." Leo interrupted.  
"Oh, well, I knew that." Phoebe said, picked up a coffee cup, then put it down when she realized there was no coffee.  
"Sure you did." Leo said. "A brother and a sister. They've got gifts and a demon wants them."  
"Then let Santa Claus deal with it. he's the gift giving man...give it to Kringle!" Phoebe yelled as she left the kitchen.  
Leo went after her and said, "You're hilarious. Look, they'll be downtown tomorrow and you've got to be there."  
"Of course I do. Leave the address and names and tomorrow I will pick up the little dears." Phoebe said and went into the living room.  
Leo sighed and followed her.  
"You've got to know about them." He said.  
"Then leave a file and I'll read it over." Phoebe said.  
"Jeez. If I knew you would be so cranky then I would've come later." Leo said.  
"Yeah, well, I just got home from work. Don't you know the mortal laws of Phoebe?" She asked.  
"No, I can't say that I am familiar with those." Leo told her.  
"They are also called the ten Phoebements." Phoebe said.  
"And they are?" Leo asked.  
"Number ten, thou shall bring Phoebe pretty things, always. Number nine, if you are late, you better have a very big gift. Number eight, Phoebe cannot function without the potion known as coffee. Number seven, after work, Phoebe has the right to be cranky. Number six, if Phoebe wishes to take a hot bath, no one will interrupt her. Number five, if Phoebe feels like sleeping, she will. Number four, Phoebe encourages everyone to use 1-800-Collect when calling her collect. Number three, if you wake a sleeping Phoebe, you risk death and or injury that is no one's but your fault. Number two, Phoebe does not enjoy being woken...so don't. And number one, Phoebe is always right, even if scientific fact says otherwise, she is right." She told him.  
"You're very demanding." Leo commented.  
"Says you." Phoebe said.  
"I could have already told you the stuff you needed to know already and be gone right now if you hadn't said all that." Leo told her.  
"Shut your cake hole." Phoebe told him.  
Leo sighed and said, "Look, how about I just write everything down and you go make yourself some coffee."  
"Good old Phoebement number eight." Phoebe said and smiled then went to make coffee.  
Leo picked up a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote down what she needed to know then orbed out.  
"Leo." Phoebe called. She got no answer, but a piece of paper orbed in on the table in front of her. She just smiled to herself then went upstairs. 


	3. Another Day, Another Innocent

Phoebe woke up late that morning and called Ms. Mizzerworth and told her she was just to sick to go into work.  
Phoebe got up and got dressed then she looked for that paper. She pulled it out of her nightstand and stuffed it into her pocket.  
She rushed downstairs and looked for something to eat. She didn't find anything and let out an irritated sigh.  
Suddenly, a plate of donuts and some coffee appeared.  
"I love magic." She said and ut a donut in her mouth. She looked at her watch, grabbed the coffee, and jumped in the car.  
She sat in the car for five minutes situating herself, then when she was finally ready to go, put the key in the ignition, but stopped. She looked around for a bit then pulled the paper from her pocket. She looked at the address then drove off.  
  
She finally arrived at the park and got out of the car.  
There seemed to be something big going on. There were people everywhere and Phoebe knew it would be hard to find the kids.  
She walked up to a woman and tapped her on the shoulder. The woman turned around and stared at Phoebe. Phoebe stared back.  
"Oh my God." The woman said.  
"Prue, I can't believe it." Phoebe said.  
"For all the times that we would never meet, those Elders are really making up for it." Prue said. "So, how have you been?"  
"I've been great. I got a job at a book store and things are...okay down there. It's a pretty boring place to work, but I just know that one of these days it'll come in handy." Phoebe told her. "What about you?"  
"Oh, well, I've been pretty busy. Today has been the worst though. These kids are everywhere...it's hard to get a shot." Prue stopped talking and took a quick picture of a boy running. "I saw Piper a while ago."  
"Me too." Phoebe said. She took out the paper. "Hey, um, I'm looking for innocents-" Phoebe gave her a look and Prue completely understood. "Do you know where Danny and Kayley Brant are?"  
"Um, I have no clue...BUT you can ask Larry over there." Prue pointed to a man with a clipboard. "He's got all the kids' names and pictures and stuff. He should be able to help you."  
"You are such a huge help. All of us need to get together for some kind of reunion or something." Phoebe said. Prue agreed. "Well, thanks!" Phoebe called as she walked over to Larry.  
"Hello. Can I help you?" Larry asked.  
"Yes, um, I need to know where Danny and Kayley Brant are." Phoebe told him.  
Larry looked at some papers and glanced around the park.  
"They're right over there." Larry said and pointed to a girl of about fifteen and a boy around eight.  
"Thanks." Phoebe said and went over to them.  
The girl was talking to the boy as he was playing in a small fountain. They were both laughing and seemed to be having a good time.  
"Hi." Phoebe said and sat down next to the girl.  
"Hello." The girl replied.  
"I'm Phoebe." Phoebe introduced.  
"I'm Kayley. That's my brother Danny." She said.  
Phoebe just smiled and nodded.  
"Do you want a picture or something?" Kayley asked.  
"Huh? Oh no. I'm not with the magazine. I'm here for...the greater good." Phoebe said.  
Kayley got a serious look on her face and began watching her brother.  
"What are you?" Kayley asked.  
"I'm a witch." Phoebe said quietly, then added, "A good witch."  
"Well, I'm sure that you've got good intentions, but I don't think you could help us." Kayley told her not taking her eyes off her brother who was still having fun near the fountain.  
"I think I could help." Phoebe said. She too began watching Danny. "I'm the third most powerful witch of all time you know." She nudged Kayley a little.  
"Yeah, well, then I'd like to see the most powerful." Kayley said and looked at Phoebe.  
"Well," Phoebe leaned to try to see Prue, "she's right over there. You could talk to her if you want."  
"Yeah right." Kayley muttered.  
"No, I'm serious. Her name is Prue. Seriously." Phoebe said.  
"No, not that. I doubt you can help. None of the others could...what makes you so special?" Kayley asked looking down.  
"I'm not like the others." Phoebe said with a serious tone. Kayley didn't say anything, so Phoebe continued. "Will you at least let me try?"  
Kayley thought it over and looked at Danny.  
"Danny, come here." She called to him. The boy ran over and jumped into Kayley's arms and smiled. "This is Phoebe. She thinks she can help us."  
Danny looked at Phoebe and asked Kayley, "Can she?"  
Kayley hugged Danny and said, "I really don't know, but I'm going to let her try." 


	4. They Stay

After some major coaxing, Phoebe managed to get Kayley and Danny to stay with her until she sorted things out.  
"Are you sure?" Kayley asked as they stepped inside. Danny was holding Kayley's hand and was practically glued to her side.  
"I'm positive. Plus, I was going to be lonely for the next few days anyway." Phoebe told her.  
"Why is that?" Kayley asked, then quickly added, "If you don't mind me asking."  
"Well, um, I really don't know how to explain it. It's easy to explain to Piper and Prue, but for some reason, I can't explain it to other people." Phoebe was rambling.  
"Um...then could you just give a general description then?" Kayley offered.  
Phoebe stopped rambling and said, "Oh, well, my boyfriend won't be back for a few days because he's...traveling. Traveling? Is that the right word? Oh well." Phoebe just shrugged and smiled. "He sure is attached to you." Phoebe looked at Danny and smiled.  
"Well, after our parents died, I was all he had." Kayley said and shrugged.  
"How very movie made for television." Phoebe commented.  
"I'm tired." Danny said looking up at Kayley.  
Kayley looked down at Danny then at Phoebe with a questioning look.  
"Oh, come on. I'll show you where you can sleep." Phoebe said and led them upstairs.  
She opened the door and showed them the room.  
"You'll have to share because the other guest room is in the planning stages. I mean, the bed is big enough so that shouldn't be a problem. Well, I'll be downstairs." Phoebe smiled a little and closed the door.  
Danny took off his shoes and crawled under the covers. Kayley tucked him in and just sat there next to him on the bed.  
"Can she help?" Danny asked. "For really?"  
"I never lie to you, right?" Kayley asked.  
"Nope, never." Danny answered.  
"Well, I'm not going to start now." Kayley sighed. "I don't if she can help us, but I hope she can."  
"Me too." Danny said. Danny yawned and Kayley got up. Her hand was on the doorknob when Danny asked, "Where's Billy?"  
Kayley got a hurt look on her face and said, "I told you already. Billy is gone."  
"Where'd he go?" Danny asked.  
"Right now I'm hating that I never lie to you." Kayley muttered, then said, "He's in heaven with David and Alicia."  
Danny yawned and let out a small 'oh yeah' then fell asleep.  
Kayley wiped away a tear and thought of how an eight-year-old could make her cry. 'He doesn't mean to. He just doesn't know.' She thought then left the room and shut the door quietly.  
She walked downstairs and joined Phoebe in the kitchen.  
Phoebe had a cup of coffee in front of her and she smiled when Kayley came into the room.  
"He asleep?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I wish he would just fall asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. It'd stop all those tired questions that he already knows the answers to." Kayley replied.  
"Like what?" Phoebe asked. She wasn't going to force Kayley to talk, but thought it may help.  
Kayley sighed and twiddled her thumbs and said, "He was asking about a friend of ours, Billy. He, uh, was killed by a demon."  
Phoebe didn't think she should press on so she changed the subject.  
"So, um, what makes you guys so special that all these demons are after you?" She asked.  
"Our powers of course. Danny can slow time. He can't freeze, but he can slow down an object's movement. I have telekinesis." Kayley said. She took a deep breath, then continued. "We hardly ever use our powers anymore...they get people in trouble."  
Phoebe knew it must have been because of all those people, but she didn't say anything.  
"Well, I, um, don't know what to say." Phoebe said and gave a tiny laugh.  
"That's all right. Not many people do know what to say. I'm used to it by now." Kayley told her.  
Leo orbed in. Phoebe was relieved. She didn't know what else to say.  
"Hello." Leo greeted.  
"Hi." Phoebe replied.  
"So, I see you found them." Leo said to Phoebe. "Where's Danny?"  
"He's upstairs sleeping." Phoebe answered.  
"So, where's-" Leo started.  
"He's out doing the whole dodging the people who want to kill him thing." Phoebe interrupted.  
"I see." Leo said. There was a huge silence, but then Leo broke it. "So, we know the infamous demon of the week."  
"Oh, who is it?" Phoebe asked.  
"Camandrum. Yeah, he wants power as usual, but he's different." Leo replied.  
"Different? How?" Phoebe asked.  
"Oh, he's got his own little army. At least I think you could call it that. I mean, they aren't really loyal to him. They just like killing. If you vanquish him then the demons in his army will just go back to living under their rocks again. There wouldn't be any trouble from them if you vanquish Camandrum." Leo told her.  
"Oh good. That makes everything so much better." Kayley said sarcastically, then went upstairs.  
"She's just not used to-" Phoebe tried, but Leo interrupted her.  
"I know. Just watch out, okay? Camandrum will try anything." Leo sighed then said, "Well, I've got to go. Call me if you need me."  
Phoebe just nodded and Leo orbed out. 


	5. What Happened Here?

It was around eleven thirty and Phoebe was in the attic. She was trying to find information about Camandrum, but there was hardly any.  
It was raining terribly and Phoebe mumbled, "Figures. Why can't it be peaceful around here...just once."  
Phoebe turned another page of her Book and still she didn't find anything really useful.  
She sighed and looked up. The old attic was dreary and full of old family items. Sometimes she wondered why she kept her Book up here, but something in the back of her head said it was right for it to be here.  
She was about to turn the page again when she heard three very loud screams from downstairs.  
She raced down the stairs as fast as she could and stopped. Kayley and Danny were in the kitchen pressed against a wall.  
"What happened?" Phoebe asked.  
"We were down here getting something to drink for Danny when some guy just like appeared and scared the living shhhh-stuffing out of us." Kayley exclaimed.  
Phoebe took a relieved breath and asked, "Tall? Dark hair? Scary looking if you didn't know him looking?"  
"The last one. He was medium size and had light hair, almost blonde, but not quite." Kayley answered.  
"Oh, well that's not good." Phoebe said.  
"We figured." Kayley muttered.  
"Leo! Leo!" Phoebe called.  
Leo appeared in his pajamas and yawned.  
"W-what is it?" He asked with another yawn.  
"Something or someone...some something was just here." Phoebe told him.  
"What did this some something look like?" Leo asked.  
"He looka...like a man." Kayley answered. Leo just gave her a look. "Sorry. I love Ms. Swan and that was the only time in my life I'd be able to use that line." Leo gave her another look. "All right, all right. He was medium size and had light hair, almost blonde, but not quite."  
"Doesn't sound like anyone I know." Leo said.  
"So what...we've got even more people to worry about?" Phoebe asked.  
"Maybe not. I'll be right back." Leo said and orbed out.  
"Well, I guess no one here will be getting much sleep now." Phoebe said.  
"I don't think I will." Kayley said.  
"I'll still thirsty." Danny said.  
Phoebe smiled and got him a glass of water.  
"Thanks." Danny took a sip of water, then said, "That man...he looked like the one in my dream."  
Kayley and Phoebe both looked at each other.  
"Your dream?" Phoebe asked. Danny just nodded.  
"What happened in the dream?" Kayley asked.  
"Me and you were runnin' 'round the house here and we were bein' chased by a monster. We went into the livin' room and then that man came in and not the monster." Danny told them.  
"Where was I?" Phoebe asked.  
"I dunno. I think you were sleeping in the attic." Danny said.  
"Sleeping in the attic?" Phoebe repeated.  
"Yeah, we were up there looking in a book and he came outta the air and put his hand out and a light came from it and hit you in the forehead and you fell down and were sleeping." Danny said.  
Phoebe gave Kayley a nervous look, which Kayley returned.  
Phoebe bent down and asked Danny, "Do you know what time it was?"  
"No, but it was rainy like it is now...and dark too." Danny answered.  
"Does he have-" Phoebe began.  
Kayley interrupted her, "No, nothing like this has ever happened before. And we can't just wait for it."  
Before Phoebe could respond, Leo orbed in.  
"It's Camandrum. He's trying to trick you. There's a vanquishing spell in your Book Phoebe, go use it." Leo said.  
"All right, but Danny had this dream and-" Phoebe started.  
"There's no time. Go!" Leo instructed.  
Phoebe, Kayley, and Danny rushed to the attic leaving Leo alone in the kitchen.  
Leo smiled evilly and turned into a tall dark blue demon.  
"They'll be mine." He said in a deep voice and shimmered away.  
  
Phoebe, Kayley, and Danny were in the attic and Phoebe locked the door.  
"Okay...spell." Phoebe said and rushed over to her Book.  
She was flipping through the pages when Danny let out a small whisper. He was standing by the window.  
"What?" Phoebe asked going over to him.  
"The monster." He whispered and pointed. Phoebe couldn't see anything.  
"I can't see it." Phoebe told him.  
Danny just shrugged. Phoebe went back to the Book.  
"I found the spell." Phoebe announced. "Hand me that paper and pen." She told Kayley. Kayley looked behind her and noticed a small piece of paper and a pencil. She grabbed them and handed them to Phoebe.  
Phoebe wrote down the spell and started to say, "I've got the spell, now-" But before she could finish, a demon shimmered in.  
"Hello." The demon greeted.  
"You're going down." Phoebe said. Kayley and Danny moved just a little to her left.  
"I think not." The demon said and put his hand out.  
The same thing flashed through Kayley, Phoebe, and Danny's minds...the dream.  
Phoebe looked nervously at the demon and said, "I think so." She began to say the spell, but a blue light escaped from the demon's hand and connected with her forehead. The light stayed on her forehead stayed for a few minutes, then the demon made a fist and it stopped causing Phoebe to collapse.  
Kayley looked down at Phoebe and said, "No, no. This wasn't supposed to happen!"  
"Really? Because it was in my plans." The demon snarled.  
"Just shut up Camandrum!" Danny yelled.  
"Ooh, aren't you brave? It'll just make it all the more fun when I destroy you." Camandrum growled.  
Kayley threw a nervous glance at the door. Camandrum turned to see what she was looking at and Kayley took the opportunity. She threw Camandrum against the wall and flung the door open with her power. She grabbed Danny's hand and dashed from the room.  
They ran down to the living room and hid behind the big couch. Kayley was unusually out of breath for such a short run.  
Camandrum entered the room in his human form of the man with light hair and looked around.  
"I know you're in here. You've got to be." He snarled. He looked around a bit more then shimmered into the kitchen.  
  
In the attic, Phoebe was laying unconscious and Leo orbed in. He looked around then noticed Phoebe. He rushed over and healed her.  
"W-what are you doing back?" Phoebe asked.  
"What do you mean? I'm just coming back." Leo replied.  
Phoebe's eyes widened and she said, "Oh no." She got up and rushed out of the attic.  
Leo looked on the floor and noticed a piece of paper. He picked it up and put it in his pocket. He then rushed after Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe crept along the wall. She had to be quiet. She noticed Camandrum walking around in the kitchen. He looked like he was looking for something. Phoebe crept into the living room and Kayley popped her head up from behind the couch.  
"Phoebe." Kayley whispered.  
Phoebe glanced into the kitchen then joined Kayley and Danny behind the couch.  
"I've got the spell." Phoebe whispered. She reached into her pockets, but nothing was there. "Oh no."  
"It must be in the attic." Kayley whispered back.  
"Yes, it must be." Camandrum's voice came from behind them.  
Phoebe stood up and kicked him back. He fell on his back and as he was trying to get up, Kayley used her power and threw him into the wall.  
"You. Will. Pay. For that." Camandrum said as he got up.  
Leo appeared at the bottom of the stairs and looked nervously at Camandrum, then at Phoebe. He took the spell out of his pocket and thought of what to do.  
Camandrum had gotten up and was walking toward them. He took a knife from behind his back.  
'So that's what he was looking for in the kitchen.' Phoebe thought.  
Leo crumpled up the piece of paper that had the spell on it and yelled, "Phoebe!"  
Phoebe looked at him and Leo threw her the paper. She caught it and unfolded it. She glanced at it, then said the spell.  
After she said the spell, a blinding white light filled the house and the house shook like there was an earthquake. Things started falling from shelves and objects started to move all over. Phoebe gripped the arm of the couch, which had moved a good few feet from it's rightful place.  
"What's happening?" Phoebe yelled to Leo.  
"It's him." Leo yelled back.  
It was true. The light seemed to be coming from where Camandrum stood. His terrible screams echoed throughout the house and finally, the screaming stopped. The light faded away and the house stopped shaking.  
All four people looked around the shaken and now terribly messy house and waited. They didn't know if it was really over or not.  
"What was that?" Phoebe asked and pushed some hair from her face.  
"He was an upper-class demon. All that evil caused the flash and the shaking. Well, the shaking was his "soul," if you could call it that, going, well, down. The light was the good being released and vanquishing him." Leo answered.  
"You just know everything don't you?" Phoebe asked sarcastically.  
"Yes." Leo said with a smirk.  
They heard the front door open and then close. Then they all heard footsteps coming toward the living room.  
"Who is it?" Phoebe called out.  
Cole just walked into the living room and looked around shocked. He opened his mouth and tried to speak, but no one words came, just small noises.  
"W-w-what happened here?" He finally asked.  
"A lot." Leo answered.  
"Oh, if it isn't our little ray of sunshine himself." Cole said with a sarcastic smile.  
"Uh, Phoebe, I've got to take them now." Leo said ignoring Cole's comment.  
"Oh okay." Phoebe said quietly.  
Phoebe bent down to Danny and he hugged her.  
"Thank you." He said.  
Phoebe straightened up and looked at Kayley.  
"Thanks." Kayley said simply. Phoebe knew what she meant.  
Leo just smiled and orbed out with Danny and Kayley.  
"So, are you going to tell me what exactly happened here?" Cole asked.  
"Yes, it all started about yesterday..." Phoebe began. 


	6. Another Unsent Email

Phoebe sat at the counter. No one had been in the book store for an hour now and the heavy perfume of the place was getting to her.  
Ms. Mizzerworth wouldn't be in for the rest of the day, so she had absolutely no one to talk to. She sighed then remembered her laptop.  
She smiled and took it from her bag. In a few minutes she got online and waited.  
No body was online. She still had no one to talk to. She decided to write an email.  
  
Dear You,  
I retract my previous comment. It does make sense. I now know why I do what I do. I do it for the people...for the innocents. Yes, Prue and Piper are there, but I've got my own little piece of Frisco to protect. I did get to meet Prue again. It was fun. She really helped me and I just wish that we could get together again, but I know a demon would crash our party, so maybe it's best this way. I mean, the Elders do make it a priority to keep us apart...even if it does feel so right for us to be together fighting evil, but who knows? Kayley and Danny really showed me that my life could be so much worse. I could have o run all the time, hoping not to meet anyone because I didn't want them to get hurt. At least I helped them a little. I mean, for a while they won't have to worry about it. I guess that's what the whole witch thing is about...I guess. I'll have to ask Leo about that one. =)  
  
Phoebe read over her email and deleted it.  
"Yeah, like I'd ever actually send it." She muttered to herself and signed off.   
It was going to be another boring day at the book store.  
  
THE END  
  
"...All of us need to get together for some kind of reunion or something." Phoebe said. Prue agreed.  
  
Hmmmmm...let me think about it. 


End file.
